Fall In Love Vergil X Reader
by Daku-Raru
Summary: He needed comfort after being betrayed by his own brother. Instead of finding his dark light in the Other World, Vergil went in search of something to take his mind off of the stress and depression. You are his last result in finding the truth behind his actions and intentions. Though you will never forgive him for kidnapping you, can you forgive him for wanting peace in humanity?
1. Preface

Fall In Love {Vergil X Reader} Preface

You awake in a darken room with nothing but the sound of chains clinging together each time you move. You begin to paint over and over again nervous as to where it is exactly you've been kidnapped.

_ Earlier in the day you remember it was slow at the cafe with only an hour left on your shift. __**Finally! **__You told yourself. You'd be able to go home to nice and toasty studio and see Patches again. You knew he would start to get impatient when you weren't home at a certain time of night. And it was around 30 minutes left a mysterious yet handsome man walked in an order a black coffee. _

_ He wore a dark coat and a fedora to cover his hair which happened to be ash-white. He was very gentle and respectful to you. He didn't tr__y__ to pick you up or even attempted to hit on you. That was probably the best part of why you found him so tolerable and intriguing. However, it was something that he said to you after paying for the beverage that in fact made you cringe. But you couldn't really put your finger on what it was he said._

There was a faint light illuminating only little over 1/4 of the dark room. You weren't sure if it had been on for a while or just ignited. All you thought of was the possibility of some pervert entering and trying to have his way with you. That made your mind flutter with horrible conclusions frantically. In fact, you almost resented the fact that you were close to begging for your life. It wasn't a bad idea. Nor was it going to slip from you anytime soon. This was a life and death matter at this point.

You felt a cold steel around both of your wrist finally coming to the conclusion that it much have been shackles and hence the reason there was a melody of colliding chains when you had woke up. You concluded that maybe this was all in your head after a long day of work. It was just a figment of your imagination. You created this fantasy out of all you've been through as a prisoner for those who treated you poorly.

But if this was a dream and not a reality, why did you have that man appear so strangely like that?

The door that sounded way too heavy to even be supported by those hinges swung opened slowly. You were blinded by a ray of bright light that came from outside. It must have been a very long time since you were exposed to any kind of lighting. But slowly you allowed yourself to adjusted just as a precaution and to keep your mind off the fact that you were no longer able to process this sudden event.

You heard footsteps that were surprising very light, trot towards you. You stiffened at the change of attire from your work uniform to an elegant but short black cocktail dress. You also noted that there was a train sewed to the back of it. A transparent lace attachment with a light blue ink design that covered a good half of the portion. You were definitely missing something to this whole _**fantasy.**_

"I'm sorry if I startled you. But you've been asleep for far too long now. Time to getting a move on _" You looked up at that familiar and pleasant tone. No. You tried to convince yourself that it wasn't him.

That man you met just hours ago.

No.

Anyone but him!

"W-where am I?" You asked nervously. You kept your gaze from looking towards this man.

"I think we should relent any questioning just for the moment."

Why was this happening to you? What did you do wrong? And why were you wearing this expensive looking dress?

"Everybody wants a taste..." You mumbled.

"What?"

"That's what you said to me in cafe. Everybody wants a taste." You finally looked up and met his gaze with your own. The worse part of it all...he was irresistibly gorgeous.


	2. Chapter 1

Fall In Love {Vergil X Reader}

Chapter One

You sit but a table stretch away from him. Your mind is filled with all these theories about why he wanted to keep you as his slave? Well even if you were a product of his slave intensions you surely wouldn't be eating on silverware nor would you be eating like a queen. His servants would present to you fresh fruits and appetizers before the entree had arrived. Every once in a while you'd peek from low and heavy eyelids and spot those grayish-blue eyes staring at you. It made you shiver with delight as well as fear.

_ A man as handsome as he was should have chosen a more beautiful woman,_ You'd tell yourself this as a reminder that it was true. You somehow promised yourself never to get involved with another man after your last harsh breakup. You loved _, and he tore your heart apart piece by piece. You gave him numerous chances. Yet it seemed like taking you for granted was much more exciting. Even more than the pleasure department which he would remind you about every time. It was his obligation to put you down. Your body began to fail on you. You started to forget all about the perks of being a woman. He lowered your self-esteem. Picked at sensitive areas and made you turn your back on family and friends.

Vergil sought out your attention by clearing his throat. Although you didn't react immediately as you were expected, you did leave him with an involuntary sigh. Something struck in you that made you immune to the kidnapping routine you've observed on those television shows and cliché movies. Usually the girl or guy would begin to plead for their lives at this point. Maybe make amends with everything they've done wrong. At some point start to bargain with the sociopath that only wants to shred them from humanity. Somehow you resented that kind of behavior and chose to accept everything that was coming to you.

He cleared his throat once more. You were aware of his impatience. It took every last strand of thin strength for you to finally lift your head to him. Once your eyes met, you found the will to breathe, to think and the will to be independent no longer necessary. You fidgeted in your seat, shifting on one leg to the other. Your palms were drenching your new elegant dress. You even felt a line of sweat run down the side of your temple.

Vergil sat there motionless. The perfectly sculpted statue that you were sure wasn't supposed to be touched, nor moved. He gently bit back his bottom lip, applying saliva to the dry parts of it before speaking. "How are you this evening?"

You stiffened at his question. He was so formal and respectful. Yet he took up kidnapping you. The reasons behind it were kept from the light. You shrugged your shoulders, later regretting the decision as it seemed childish and foolish. "I'm fine."

"I suppose your hoping for an explanation? For all of this?"

You nodded slowly. "I was hoping for something much less."

"How so?"

"Well for starters I'm the one kidnapped here. I doubt I have a standing limb here."

That made him laugh. You understood why. Or at least thought you did. "You have a right to know. This isn't one of those scenarios where I just mindlessly ignore your needs, prepare my intentions and finally act on them. If so we'd be on step two." Vergil stabbed a strawberry with his fork and took a bite as the juices slid down to his chin. Your body tensed as you imagined lapping it up for him. "Are you okay?"

Your gaze was lost in his hypnotizing eyes. You observed Vergil's movements carefully, taking note of how he interacted with the objects around him. The cane that sat beside his chair seemed to be his most valuable possession. "Yes."

He followed your eyes to his sword. You didn't know what it was but he did. And he relented the idea to tell you so. "I'm all yours."

"W-what?"

"Question wise. You have questions and I'm giving you the opportunity to ask them."

This made you smile. The smile grew wider as you thought about everything you wanted to ask. "Uhm okay." You suddenly became oblivious to the dinner table and your manners. "Why am I here?"

Vergil averted his eyes from you. "What if I told you I am in need of comfort?"

Your cheeks burned. "Comfort? But...then why me?"

"I sought comfort from the tormented."

"What? What are you talking about?" You realized he was somewhat unstable in addition to the charms and handsome features.

"I saw something inside of you. Something that screamed pain and suffering. You had been worn out from all the verbal and physical torturing you endured. That day at the cafe, your eyes told me that you were the one. I couldn't give up the opportunity to help you as well as helping myself."

It wasn't a compliment but you took it as so. Your eyes fell on his face that seemed to soften. "So you're some kind of therapist?"

"A realist." He said as he placed his silverware aside and afterwards folding his hands before him. "I want to understand a few things that I somehow lack the ability to on my own."

A servant placed a dish that consisted of the Italian classical spaghetti and meatballs in from of you. It smelt delicious. He later returned to poor you pure wine and set aside garlic bread for you. Your stomach growled at you. It would be a terrible mistake to resist the urge to satisfy your hunger. "Thank you." Your attention was split between him and the plate as you gave into your responsibilities and shoved a meatball into your mouth. "You talk like you're from another planet."

"You can say that."

You took a bite of your bread, savoring the taste. "What do you want to understand?"

"Humans."

You ceased chewing your food as you stared at him. "Uh..."

"Perhaps I'll have to shorten this dinner."

You erupted from your seat, losing your appetite slowly. "You said I was allowed to ask you anything."

Vergil's jaw tightened to her acknowledgement. "I did."

"What are you?"

"A lost cause."

"I'm being serious. You speak properly, your manners are splendid. It's all too good to be true."

Miraculously that gained a smile from him. "I wasn't aware being raised as a gentleman would cause such a dilemma for someone of your status."

"What's that supposed to mean?" You crossed your arms over your chest. He could visibly see the Goosebumps on your arms.

"A woman who works for an insufficient amount of money, no family and no lover seems to have all the answers when it comes to the type of people she is accustomed to." He explained calmly. "I presume you just rather I be a complete nuisance and pick on your appearance. Maybe shoot down everything that makes you comfortable. Or would you rather I come on to you in a sexual manner?"

That idea gave you a rush of excitement. You wanted to beat yourself for even enjoying that notation. "You don't know anything. You're just some pathetic low-life man preying on hardworking women to get a kick out of all the things you've missed growing up. Don't use me as a scapegoat for your mother's mistakes."

Vergil was plainly dissatisfied with your answer. He stared at you emotionless, his fingers caressing the cane beside him; it made you uncomfortable to just stand there like a baffled buffoon. "My mother...she died trying to protect my brother and me."

There was a sharp pain that threatened to penetrate your soul. You wanted to just drop to your needs and beg for his forgiveness. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't-"

"My father is gone. My brother tried to kill me. He took away the one person that I actually cared about. Even then she sided with his behavior." Vergil rose from his chair, slowly stepping away from the table and pushing the chair back in. He grabbed his cane and bowed to you. "The servants will show you to your room. Goodnight."

You stood there, forgetting how to breathe as you allowed him to leave. He was in pain. You saw how his eyes burned from the tears that wanted to be released. If you knew better you could say they fell once he turned his back to you. He said he needs comfort in the torments. You were his pain relief and you hadn't known the reason why. Until now. Vergil needed you.


	3. Author's Note

_**I did in fact make a huge mistake when I decided to rush Chapter 2 of this story and I realized it was definitely not the way I wanted to go. Therefore I've decided to try again at making this chapter a lot more developed. From the criticism I've received it made me think about my mistake and therefore I will revise my work. Thank you in advance and I appreciate all comments and reviews. **_


	4. Chapter 2

Fall In Love {Vergil X Reader}

Chapter 2

You stir in your sleep as you can help but feel somewhat down over how Vergil and you left dinner. It wasn't your fault he couldn't seem to get his life priorities together. It was strange how he used the noun "humans" as a way to identify people. It hadn't slid past your mind for even a moment after he uttered those words. For some sort of a reason you began to get a nauseating feeling in your gut.

As you rolled onto your stomach the way you're mother use to teach you as a child in order to subside the pain, you started thinking back to your younger days. _Since when did I become so...soft?_ You asked yourself that question a lot lately. Vergil had kidnapped you from your life and that lovable animal back at home. He was your only best friend. When you were a teenager, people used to be afraid to even say your name. You would literally destroy their vocal cords. What happened to that person? Did Vergil hold some sort of power over how you'd handle things in this kind of situation?

Regardless of the fact that he was handsome and well-groomed Vergil was a psycho. It finally struck sense into you that he abducted you and decided that you would now be his comfort pet. The whole dressing you well and feeding you like a queen was all a mind game in order to keep you calm and comfortable. In reality you were helpless and probably in danger.

_ "...This isn't one of those scenarios where I just mindlessly ignore your needs, prepare my intentions and finally act on them. If so we'd be on step two."_

You knew better than to accept that answer and yet you fell for it like the fool you were. Vergil was toying with your mental health, making you feel as if it were okay to be kidnapped like some farm animal. Back in the cafe you recalled _ talking about young girls that went missing throughout the month. Some were college students and the others were baristas, bartenders, or waitresses. All of them had been beautiful and independent or living with a roommate. What separated you from them…?

Absolutely nothing!

Tears stung your eyes as you drove your face inside of the pillow. Everything was happening so quickly you were afraid of falling behind. The thought of never seeing daylight again made the sickness you were feeling much more worse. All those girls gone without a trace of what might have happened. Some handsome young man enters your life and a few hours later he's telling you that from then on you are his to keep.

"This isn't happening!" You wept into the soft cotton. The bed you laid began to feel like pins and needles. The soft feeling of clean sheets felt more like cold, hard cement. You found comfort in the same thing Vergil used to manipulate all those other girls. It had to have been him. He was seeking someone who could understand his flaws. Had none of the others matched the bill until now?

You couldn't fathom what might have happened to all those who failed to please him. _Oh god I'm going to be a sex slave as well._ As much as you thought you'd enjoyed the presence of the handsome deceiver, just knowing his true colors turned out to be a turn off. You wanted out of this freakish showcase. But you couldn't make up the courage to defend yourself. If he did get rid of those young girls you would need to protect yourself and fast. After the way you ended that delicious dinner there was a chance Vergil might enter the room and suffocate you in your sleep.

As quickly as you could move without upsetting your stomach, you slipped back on the well designed dress. Noticing the train that was terribly long, you yanked and torn at it until the fabric ripped off. You were left with just a short portion of the remaining dress. It was odd the way it looked but you had no time to critique the fashion of it at the moment. The candle lit that illuminate partial of the room did well in aiding you to find object sharp enough to cut or stab. The bedroom could fit four people inside. Maybe six if you really decided to make room.

Within one of the drawers sat a small razor blade. You couldn't quite point out the reason for it being inside there as you slipped it carefully inside of your bra and continued looking. The closets were empty; the bathroom contained only soap, a brush and some towels. He made sure to have his servants cater to your well-being. How could he be so selfish and force his own servants to do majority of his dirty work?

You had no time to process your thoughts clearly as you searched around for something a bit bigger than just your discovery of the razor. After a few minutes, however, you came up short of nothing better. _Come on think _. You can do this. _You started to beat yourself up over not overreacting sooner. Even with the moment you first met this man could have been a lot more progressive than sitting among the wolf in sheep's designer wear.

You heard the sound of the doorknob to your bedroom opening. Your heart dropped to your stomach as you blew out the candle in your room. It was a last second resort that left you still standing in the center of the room in pitch black darkness.

The door swung opened and the room light up dimly from the candle one of the servants carried as he walked in. Though he was a bit on the end of senile and held heavy baggage underneath his eyes, he seem to be quite wise when it came to what was happening within the area of the house. You peeked from the corner of your eyes seeing the room somewhat of a mess. The fabric of your dress was on the floor, the drawers were still opened, your bed had pillows and blankets all over the place, and you had the obvious "I was doing something I wasn't suppose to" expression all over your face. If he had been your father, this situation would have been much more awkward.

"May I assist you with something Mistress?" He leaned over slowly to pick up your torn train.

You shook your head as you scrambled to aide him in gathering your mess. "No. I was just trying to get my head out of the gutter is all." In a failed attempt to prove to your innocence you tried making up childish excuses. "I'm so silly sometimes. I'm like a little puppy."

To your dismay, the servant showed no expression of amusement. "If so then isn't the puppy supposed to be tired?"

"Yeah. I suppose your right." You glanced at the keys that dangled from the side of his brittle hip. You weren't an expert at pick pocketing but you were willing to learn at that point. Even if you did get caught in the act if was easier for you to empower him anyway. "Uhm...I think I'm capable of cleaning all of this up. Thank you.""

"Yes of course. But Master Vergil expects me to keep an eye on you and I can't have you behaving inappropriately." He picked up every last piece of fabric. For some reason his vision was better than yours because he saw even the smalls of pieces.

You inhaled slowly as you bumped into him purposely as if clumsily grabbing another piece of fabric. "Whoa!"

"Are you alright?" He looked back at you as he slowly moved to stand up straight.

"Mhm. I'm just a little dizzy is all. Is there anyway I can have a glass of water?" You held your head as you spoke. "It's a bit humid in here."

"Wait here. I will be right back." The servant hurried out of the room and closes the door behind him. You heard it lock from the outside.

Your palm had opened as you sighed happily seeing one of the other few hundred keys the servant seemed to carry around. Though you had absolutely no idea what it would open, you just prayed it would be enough to escape your imprisonment.


End file.
